The present invention relates to a process for the work up of reaction mixtures containing diaryl carbonate, aromatic hydroxy compound, water, base and quaternary salt which are obtained in the preparation of diaryl carbonates by direct carbonylation of aromatic hydroxy compounds. In the process according to the invention, an adduct of diaryl carbonate and aromatic hydroxy compound is crystallised from the reaction mixture on the one hand, and a distillate containing the aromatic hydroxy compound is removed from the liquid phase on the other hand. The liquid phase is then recycled to the reaction step of direct carbonylation. Deactivation of the recycled catalyst system is minimised by the process according to the invention.
A process for the isolation of adduct crystals of diphenyl carbonate (DPC) and phenol in a molar ratio of 1:1 from phenolic solutions with a DPC content of 20 to 70 wt. % is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,106. During the preparation of diphenyl carbonate, the water formed during the reaction is removed by means of a molecular sieve. In view of the amounts of molecular sieve required and the expensive regeneration of the loaded molecular sieve, conversion of this process to an industrial scale is economically unattractive.
According to the disclosure of EP-A 583 938, the crystallisation mother liquor is recycled to the reaction step in the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,106. As can be derived from example 1 and 2 of EP-A 583 938, recycling the mother liquor to the reaction leads to considerable deactivation of the catalyst system.
An alternative process for the preparation of diaryl carbonates is derived from U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,742 wherein the water formed in the reaction is stripped by excess reaction gas. If the diaryl carbonate formed is separated by crystallisation and the crystallisation mother liquor recycled to the reaction step, losses of yield and selectivity are observed in this case, too.
It has now been found that the deactivation of the catalyst system can be avoided to a large extent if a part of the aromatic hydroxy compound is removed by distillation before solutions containing catalyst are recycled to the reaction step.
The invention provides a process for the work up of reaction mixtures from the preparation of diaryl carbonates by direct carbonylation of aromatic hydroxy compounds, wherein an adduct of diaryl carbonate and aromatic hydroxy compound is crystallised from a reaction mixture containing diaryl carbonate, aromatic hydroxy compound, water, base and quaternary salt, at least 0.2 wt. %, based on the reaction mixture prior to crystallisation, of a distillate containing the aromatic hydroxy compound is removed from the liquid phase at pressures from 10 to 200 mbar and at temperatures from 40 to 160xc2x0 C., and the liquid phase is then recycled to the reaction step.
The crystallisation of the diphenyl carbonate adduct may take place in principle before or after the removal of the distillate containing the aromatic hydroxy compound. In the first case mentioned, it is important to ensure that the amount of aromatic hydroxy compound removed from the reaction mixture is not high enough for the diaryl carbonate content in the liquid phase to rise above 70 wt. % otherwise the diaryl carbonate adduct will no longer crystallise out, only pure diaryl carbonate. In preference, the amount of distillate removed will be such that 25 to 65 wt. %, particularly preferably 35 to 55 wt. % of diaryl carbonate is contained in the reaction mixture prior to crystallisation in order to provide a particularly effective crystallisation.
In order to minimise deactivation of the catalyst system, at least 0.2 wt. % of the reaction mixture must be removed as distillate after the reaction before the liquid phase can be recycled to the reaction step. If it is not necessary to enrich the reaction mixture with diaryl carbonate prior to work up, it is generally sufficient to remove an amount of distillate corresponding to 0.2 to 5 wt. % of the reaction mixture. If distillation is carried out after the crystallisation step, it is also preferable to remove only an amount of distillate corresponding to 0.2 to 5 wt. % of the reaction mixture in order to expose the catalyst components contained in the liquid phase to the least possible thermal stress and to keep the amount of energy required low.
The preparation of diaryl carbonates by direct carbonylation of aromatic hydroxy compounds is well known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,485, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,210, EP-A 667 336, EP-A 858 991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,272).
An aromatic hydroxy compound corresponding to the formula
Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I),
wherein
R means substituted or unsubstituted C6-C12-aryl, preferably substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, particularly preferably unsubstituted phenyl,
is reacted with carbon monoxide and oxygen in the presence of a platinum metal catalyst, a cocatalyst, a quaternary salt and a base at a temperature from 30 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 30 to 150xc2x0 C., particularly preferably 40 to 120xc2x0 C. and at a pressure from 1 to 200 bar, preferably 2 to 100 bar, particularly preferably 5 to 50 bar.
The composition of the reaction gases carbon monoxide and oxygen may be varied within wide concentration limits, but a CO:O2 molar ratio (standardised to CO) of 1:(0.001-1.0), preferably 1:(0.01-0.5) and particularly preferably 1:(0.02-0.3) is advantageously obtained. The oxygen partial pressure at these molar ratios is high enough for high space-time yields to be obtained and at the same time to prevent the formation of explosive mixtures of carbon monoxide/oxygen gas. The reaction gases are not subject to any particular purity requirements. So synthesis gas may be used as a source of CO and air as a source of O2, but it is important to ensure that no catalyst poisons such as, e.g. sulfur or compounds thereof are introduced. Pure CO and pure oxygen are used in preference.
The aromatic hydroxy compounds capable of reaction are, for example, phenol, o-, m- or p-cresol, o-, m- or p-chlorophenol, o-, m- or p-ethylphenol, o-, m- or p-propylphenol, o-, m- or p-methoxyphenol, 2,6-dimethylphenol, 2,4-dimethylphenol, 3,4-dimethylphenol, 1-naphthol, 2-naphthol and bisphenol A, preferably phenol. Generally speaking, in the event of the aromatic hydroxy compound being substituted, 1 or 2 substituents are present, these being C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
Suitable bases are alkali, quaternary ammonium or quaternary phosphonium salts of aromatic hydroxy compounds corresponding to formula (I). Alternatively, trialkylamines such as tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, DBU, DBN or other bases e.g. potassium-tert.-butanolate may be used.
The base is added in an amount independent of the stoichiometry. The ratio of platinum metal, e.g. palladium to base is chosen preferably such that, per gram atom of platinum metal, e.g. palladium, 0.1 to 500, preferably 0.3 to 200 and particularly preferably 0.9 to 130 equivalents of base are used.
The process is carried out preferably without solvent. Of course, inert solvents may also be used. Examples of solvents include dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, t-butanol, cumyl alcohol, isoamyl alcohol, tetramethylurea, diethylene glycol, halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g. chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene) and ethers, such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, t-butylmethylether and etherified glycols.
Suitable platinum metal catalysts are composed of at least one noble metal of group VIII, preferably palladium. It may be added in various forms. Palladium may be used in the metallic form or preferably in the form of palladium compounds in oxidation states 0 and +2, such as, for example, palladium (II) acetylacetonate, halides, carboxylates of C2-C6-carboxylic acids, nitrate, oxides or palladium complexes which may contain, for example, olefins, amines, phosphines and halides. Palladium bromide and palladium acetylacetonate are particularly preferred. The amount of platinum metal catalyst is not restricted. The amount of catalyst added is usually such that the concentration of the metal in the reaction batch is 1-3000 ppm, concentrations from 5-500 ppm being preferred.
The cocatalyst used is a metal of groups III A, III B, IV A, IV B, V B, I B, II B, VI B, VII B, the rare earth metals (atomic numbers 58-71) or of the iron group of the periodic system of elements (Mendeleev), whereby the metal may be used in various oxidation states. Mn, Cu, Co, V, Zn, Ce and Mo are used in preference, e.g. manganese (II), manganese (III), copper (I), copper (II), cobalt (II), cobalt (III), vanadium (III) and vanadium (IV). The metals may be used, for example, as halides, oxides, carboxylates of C2-C6-carboxylic acids, diketonates or nitrates and as complex compounds containing, for example, carbon monoxide, olefins, amines, phosphines and halides. Mn, Cu, Mo and Ce are used in particular preference. Manganese compounds are used more particularly preferably in the process according to the invention, particularly preferably manganese (II) complexes, and more particularly preferably manganese (II) acetylacetonate or manganese (III) acetylacetonate.
The cocatalyst is added in an amount such that its concentration is from 0.0001 to 20 wt. % of the reaction mixture; the concentration range is preferably 0.005 to 5 wt. % and particularly preferably 0.01 to 2 wt. %.
The quaternary salts may be, for example, ammonium, guanidinium, phosphonium or sulfonium salts substituted with organic radicals. Ammonium, guanidinium, phosphonium and sulfonium salts bearing C6 to C10-aryl, C7 to C12-aralkyl and/or C1 to C20-alkyl radicals as organic radicals and a halide, tetrafluoroborate or hexafluorophosphate as anion are suitable. Ammonium salts bearing C6 to C10-aryl, C7 to C12-aralkyl and/or C1 to C20-alkyl radicals as organic radicals and a halide as anion are used in preference, tetrabutylammonium bromide being particularly preferred. The amount of such a quaternary salt may be, for example, 0.1-20 wt. %, based on the weight of the reaction mixture. This amount is preferably 0.5-15 wt. %, particularly preferably 1-5 wt. %.
Homogenous catalyst systems may be used for the preparation of diaryl carbonate, or heterogeneous catalysts in which the platinum metal or the platinum metal and the cocatalyst are deposited on a heterogeneous support. In the case of heterogeneous catalyst systems, the other components of the catalyst system such as the base, the quaternary compound and optionally the cocatalyst are, moreover, dissolved homogeneously in the reaction solution.
The heterogeneous supported catalyst may be used in a fixed manner in agitated vessels, bubble columns, a trickle phase reactor or cascades of said reactors. Separation of the supported catalyst from the reaction mixture is then completely unnecessary.
A reaction mixture containing diaryl carbonate, aromatic hydroxy compound, water, base and quaternary salt is obtained in the preparation of diaryl carbonates by direct carbonylation of aromatic hydroxy compounds. If a homogeneous catalyst system is used, the reaction mixture also contains platinum metal catalyst and cocatalyst.
The removal of the distillate containing the aromatic hydroxy compound from the reaction mixture is carried out at pressures from 10 to 200 mbar and at temperatures from 40 to 160xc2x0 C., preferably 50 to 120xc2x0 C., particularly preferably 60 to 100xc2x0 C.
Crystallisation of the liquid phase may take place by various crystallisation methods familiar to the expert, for example, fractional melt crystallisation, layer crystallisation or static or dynamic suspension crystallisation. Crystallisation of the liquid phase takes place preferably by suspension crystallisation.
After crystallisation and removal of the distillate, the liquid phase, optionally after separation of deactivated catalyst constituents by filtration, is recycled without further work up to the reaction step of direct carbonylation.
After separation from the mother liquor, the diaryl carbonate adduct crystals are preferably washed to remove adhering impurities, for example, catalyst residues. Washing may be carried out, for example, with water or aromatic hydroxy compound. The crystals are, however, washed preferably with a solution of diaryl carbonate in aromatic hydroxy compound since losses of yield are thereby minimised. The diaryl carbonate concentration of the wash solution is preferably 10 to 25 wt. %.
The wash solution may then be fed to the reaction mixture obtained in the reaction step of direct carbonylation. The diaryl carbonate contained in the wash solution can thereby be recovered.